Robosexuality
by InternationalSpaceStation
Summary: Hiro is now 18 and has been dating Baymax for four years. He now lives in his own apartment. He's developed a blue card for Baymax that has a very special function. It's similar to the red card, but instead of being based on karate, it gives Baymax a sexual ability. This fanfiction explores the function of the card. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Relationship

It's been four years since Hiro had first met Baymax. At first, Hiro was unsure of his feelings towards him, finding him more of a nuisance than anything else. Over time, Hiro started to enjoy Baymax's company. He started feeling rather uncomfortable if he hadn't seen Baymax in a few days, and insisted on taking Baymax with him wherever he went. He refused to let anyone else be his doctor, as he was only comfortable with Baymax poking and prodding him.

Now, at age 18, he was very protective over Baymax. He wouldn't let anyone bring anything sharp near Baymax, even though he knew that Baymax could easily fix a puncture with tape. He'd always be holding onto one of Baymax's giant arms when they were walking together. He even developed a charging mat of sorts for his bed, so that Baymax could sleep next to him.

Baymax was also protective over Hiro. When he and the rest of the team went out to do superhero business, Baymax would always favor helping Hiro first over anyone else. After all, he was _Hiro's_ healthcare bot. Not Honey Lemon's. Not Go Go's. Not Wasabi's, Fred's, or anyone else's healthcare bot. He would help everyone else, but Hiro was always first.

Go Go was the first to suggest that Hiro was dating Baymax, two years ago when Hiro was 16. Wasabi pointed out that it's likely that Hiro was dating Baymax since their first flight together. Hiro denied any claim that he was dating Baymax, but his friends knew better. They've seen how Hiro and Baymax are when they're together. Hiro sat on Baymax's lap while the group was together, and Fred had seen Hiro give Baymax kisses on multiple occasions. They didn't have an issue with his robosexuality; in fact, they were very supportive of Hiro. Hiro still felt very shy about his robot boyfriend and was in denial any time he was confronted about it.

Go Go sometimes catches Hiro remove a blue chip from Baymax's access port quickly and furtively before they go out on superhero business. She wasn't sure about its function, but she had a hunch. Hiro designed the blue chip two years back. Hiro's strong interest in robotics may have pushed him towards being more robosexual, but he sometimes watched human porn, and occasionally hentai. Hiro was somewhat kinky—he enjoyed some aspects of BDSM, and enjoyed macro/micro. He also watched a fair bit of gay porn, as being attracted towards a male-personified robot, made him in effect, partly gay. Despite all the porn Hiro watched, Hiro was attracted to Baymax, and only Baymax.

Similar to how he analyzed several karate videos for Baymax's red chip, Hiro analyzed several of his favorite pornos to program the blue chip. Hiro also added in many of his own programs—ones that were specific to Baymax and his functions—that Baymax could draw from to perform in a sexual act. Baymax's fourth slot remained unused so far, but when Hiro was alone, Baymax had this third chip installed into his system.


	2. Hiro's Apartment

Hiro had been given his own apartment when he had turned 18, closer to his college. The apartment was designed to be a makerspace, so that Hiro could continue to build and design technologies while not at his college. Hiro wasn't truly alone—he had Baymax. Baymax had downloaded a database of basic housekeeping techniques in order to help Hiro out. Baymax also learned to cook healthy meals for Hiro and encouraged him to exercise regularly.

Hiro sat on a couch in the makerspace area of his apartment, fiddling with his microbots. He appeared to be visualizing a Conway's Game of Life simulation on the floor. Small microbot cubes raised up on a bed of microbots represented the live cells, and the rest represented the dead cells. Hiro muttered the rules of the Game of Life to himself under his breath. "A live cell with less than two live neighbors dies, as though by loneliness. A live cell with more than three live neighbors dies, as though by overcrowding. A live cell with two or three live neighbors lives on to the next generation. A dead cell with three live neighbors is born in the next generation." Hiro used this as a concentration exercise, as there were over a thousand cells on his floor that he needed to mentally calculate the next generation of. Hiro enjoyed cellular automata, as it reminded him that simple rules can create complex, lifelike structures. If that was the case, then what about the serious coding that Tadashi had done on Baymax? Baymax was certainly very lifelike and natural for a robot.

As gliders, lightweight spaceships, and oscillators blinked their way across the floor, Hiro heard a soft, squishy, squeaky sound come up behind him. He leaned back and pressed his arms against Baymax's giant belly. The microbots on the floor fell flat, and started swirling in arbitrary patterns as he lost his concentration. "Hello, Hiro. How are you today?" said Baymax, as he wrapped his giant arms around Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro started to blush. "I'm fine, Baymax. How about you?" he said. "I am a robot. I cannot be anything but fine. Your heart rate appears to have increased." Hiro started to blush more. He couldn't hide any symptom from Baymax. Baymax knew Hiro inside and out, almost literally. "Your breathing rate has increased, as have your levels of the neurotransmitters dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin. This indicates that you're aroused." said Baymax. Hiro shook his head, not willing to admit that the robot's simple presence was enough to make him hard. "Are you sure? I'm detecting a large volume of blood flow to your genital regions, and some to your facial regions. It is alright to feel embarrassed and aroused." Baymax glanced over to the microbots. "Your tiny robots also suggest that you are experiencing powerful urges."

Hiro glanced over at the microbots, which he had temporarily forgotten creates a visual display of his thoughts. They were shaped into a massive phallus. Hiro grabbed his neurocranial transmitter and threw it on the couch, and the microbots crashed into a massive heap on the floor. Hiro felt embarrassed and aroused—embaroused, as he liked to call it. Baymax's arms dropped lower. "It is alright to feel aroused. There, there." he said, patting Hiro's crotch area teasingly. Hiro had programmed an aspect of teasing in Baymax's blue chip, as he found it incredibly arousing.

"Ohh, Baymax…" moaned Hiro. Baymax rested his round head on Hiro's shoulder. Baymax may be the master of poker face, but his half-open eyes indicated that he was aroused, too—something that Hiro had programmed into the blue chip to be fair to Baymax. Baymax picked Hiro up and carried him to his bedroom.


	3. The Blue Card

Baymax dragged his massive hands across Hiro's sides, and then slipped his hands into his pants, pulling them down slowly, underwear and all. He then slipped them into Hiro's shirt and pulled it off too. Hiro stood in his cold room completely naked, as the white blob in front of him stared at him with half opened eyes. "Allow me to scan you." he said. Hiro stretched his arms out as Baymax surveyed his body. "Scan complete. Your body temperature is low, and you appear to be very aroused."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your arousal?" said Baymax. Hiro was too tense from arousal to speak properly. "About a 6, Baymax." Baymax tilted his head to the side. He started glowing orange and walked towards Hiro. He grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and pushed him back onto his bed. Hiro shuddered as he felt Baymax's warm vinyl body press against his body, as he lay on his bed, legs bent over the side, with Baymax partly laying on top of him. Hiro's crotch was pressed tightly against Baymax's warm belly.

Baymax started to move up and down, allowing Hiro's hard cock to rub against the folds of his vinyl. He slipped his arms under Hiro, supporting his weight on his arms. Hiro grabbed the vinyl of Baymax's arms. "Oh Baymax… please take me." Baymax picked Hiro up, and started grinding against Hiro's butt. Baymax wrapped one of his hands around Hiro's cock and started a gentle electrical current generated from the defibrillators in his hands. Hiro's cock was dripping with precum. Baymax started to move his hand up and down Hiro's shaft, as he pressed his massive body against Hiro's.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your arousal?" said Baymax. "Ab- ab- about an e- e- eight, B- b- b- Baymax…" stammered Hiro, as his breath rate and heart rate continued to increase. Baymax scanned Hiro again. "You appear to be experiencing an increasing rate of epidermal moisture. An eight on the scale of arousal you say? Would you like me to remedy this via stimulus of the prostate gland from within your anus?" Hiro could hardly speak. "Y- y- yes B- b- b- Baymax…"

Baymax bent Hiro over onto the bed. He grabbed Hiro's ass and started massaging them with his giant hands, pulsating the current like a TENS unit. Hiro's asshole clenched and released, clenched and released, and clenched and released. Baymax's hands released a lubricant, which coated Hiro's asshole and prepared it for entry. "Lubricant is necessary to prevent damage to the anal and rectal walls."

Baymax pushed one of his fat fingers against Hiro's anus, sending a gentle electrical current flowing through his rectum. Hiro _really_ liked e-stim. "Would you like me to electrically stimulate your prostate gland now?" said Baymax. Hiro's face was dripping with sweat. He looked over his shoulder at Baymax's face—his half-moon eyes and the line connecting between them. Such a basic face was surprisingly able to convey Baymax's own arousal with much expression.

Baymax stuck his massive index finger into Hiro's butt. "Ohhhh Baymax," moaned Hiro, "oh Baymax yes! YES!" He slowly pushed deeper into Hiro, as he asked his formulaic question again. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your arousal?" Hiro grabbed his bedsheets "Nine, Baymax… oh yes…" he moaned. Baymax's finger started to vibrate. Hiro could feel Baymax's huge, soft, slick finger worm around inside his butt, gently shocking and vibrating against his prostate gland. Hiro started to drool. Baymax knew exactly where to pleasure Hiro, as he knew exactly what Hiro's bodily parameters were.

Waves of pleasure-inducing neurotransmitters and endorphins coursed through Hiro's blood. "Good robot…" said Hiro. "Yes, Baymax! Scan me, Baymax! Scan me!" he begged. Baymax scanned Hiro. "Your heart rate is 187. You're sweating profusely, and there is a large volume of blood in your genital regions. Your endorphin and neurotransmitter levels are very high. You are very aroused. I suggest additional stimulation." Hiro moaned at the idea that Baymax was able to violate his privacy and measure his most intimate parameters.

Baymax reached around with his other hand and started giving Hiro a hand job, using the same electrical current and vibration pulsating in his ass. Baymax pressed himself against Hiro. "On a sca.." Baymax was cut off by Hiro. "TEN, BAYMAX! OH! YES! OH BAYMAX! OH BAYMAX! OHHHH BAYMAX!" He screamed, as he let out his load all over Baymax's hand. Baymax, seeing that Hiro was satisfied, felt a jolt of electricity run through his processors, started calling out to Hiro and started blabbering gibberish words in his own orgasm. Hiro had programmed him to orgasm whenever Hiro was satisfied, thereby creating simultaneous orgasm between he and Baymax.

Baymax pulled his finger out of Hiro's butt and dragged him onto the bed, letting him lay on top of his massive and soft belly. His hand dripped lubricant and Hiro's cum onto the bedsheets and Hiro's body. Hiro lay on Baymax's belly, panting, as he gave him a huge hug. Baymax stroked Hiro's face. "Are you satisfied with my care, Hiro?" Hiro smiled. "Yes, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care."


End file.
